Girlfriend
by StepHHH1
Summary: Stephanie is a famous pop star and has her band to thank for that. They are the most amazing band towards her and help her do and get through everything. She has a crush on her guitar player but the problem is that she he has a girlfriend. What will Stephanie do to get him to break up with her and go out with her?
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday morning and I am stuck in the recording studio trying to write a new song for my concert in two weeks but I am getting stuck. My band are in the snack room because they were acting like massive children, and slowing down my process of writing this new song and it was getting on my last fucking nerves. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Stephanie McMahon, in the biggest pop star in the world which is hard for me to have a normal life because I would really like to just hang out with my friends without having pictures taking every second.

I look back down at my notebook and see that I have only written my name down, which was odd because I know my name but I don't have a song title or lyrics or the actual music. For the first time in five years I have writers block I have never had it and it is getting on my nerves I can't think of anything to write about. I put the notebook down on the table in front of me and walk out of the studio to join my band in the snack room. I walk in and see my band stuffing their faces with the food. I walk up to the table and grab a bottle of water. In my band you had the drummer; Shawn Michaels, the bass player; Randy Orton, my second guitar player; Chris Jericho and my first guitar player Paul Levesque. I remember when I picked them as my band. Me and my manager were walking in the mall when we heard music and saw them rocking out, they were amazing. So I picked them and now they are my band and have been ever since.

"Have you finished the song then, Steph?" My first guitar player, Paul asked. I looked turned to look at him smiling then my smile disappeared when I saw his girlfriend sitting next to him, I have always had a crush on him and wanted to date him but he has a girlfriend and she always at the fucking studio. I quickly hid my scowl and replaced it with a fake smile.

"Nah, I just can't think of a song. All I got was my name, and I am as sure as hell that my name isn't going to help" I said taking the cap off my bottle and taking a quick drink.

"The first time in five years, the amazing Stephanie McMahon can't write a song" Paul said smiling showing off his really white teeth. He was really amazing, it's just the way he looks at me that made me attracted to him in the first place, but it was also his personality and his amazing body. My thoughts were interrupted when his girlfriend spoke.

"She's not _that_ amazing. I mean her music is really simple" She said. Did she just call my music _simple_? She just said simple. I'd like to see her write music and get it to the top of the charts in almost every country. My music usually goes triple platinum.

"Hey!" We all said at the same time extremely hurt.

"We help her write those songs and we would appreciate it if you never call it simple" Chris said. I knew he was hurt, music is his life. Well it's all of our lives, but they are the best band since they help me write the songs, so her calling the songs 'simple' offends all of us.

"I'm sorry, but her songs show that much, what's the word. Creativity" She said snapping her fingers. My eyes widen, I saw Paul remove from around her and move away from her to the other side of the room with Randy, Shawn and Chris. I look at her and all I can see is red. She just said that I didn't have _creativity_ who the fuck did she think she is?

"_Creativity_, my songs don't have creativity? All my songs go to number one. They reach triple platinum every time. If you think that writing a song is easy then you go and write a song. If it is as easy as you say it is then I'm sure that it isn't going to be difficult" I shouted at her and stormed out of the room not even going to bother talking to her anymore. I can't fucking believe that she just called my music simple and uncreative. That bitch needs to learn a lesson, but how? I turn around hearing someone calling my name and see Paul running towards me.

"Hey Paul" I said getting my true smile back, that only he can get out of me. Well Randy, Shawn and Chris can get one out of me but they don't mean the same.

"I'm sorry for what happened in there with Abby." Paul said putting his hand on my shoulder. Then instantly I felt electricity shot through my body.

"I'll get over it. I think I'm going to go and try and write that song for the concert. If I don't get it done now then I won't have that new song" I said pointing towards the recording studio.

"Okay, do you want help or anything?"

"No I'm good" I said shaking my head but I was touched that he would want to spend time with me instead of his girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll be in the snack room with Randy, Shawn and Chris if you need me or us" Paul kissed my cheek and walked off. I continued to look at Paul as he walked off. I then turned around and walked back into the recording studio to write that song.

I sat down on the couch and picked up my notebook and pen and started to think of a song. Then my mind went back to Paul and how he kissed my cheek. But sadly it couldn't be more than a simple kiss on the cheek because of his girlfriend, Abby, I seriously didn't like her. She comes her to listen to music and spend time with Paul, but she can't do either of them right. She insults my music and say that it has no creativity and then she goes and says that it is simple, and she can't be good at spending time with since Paul wanted to help me write my song instead of being with her. That's when the perfect song came to mind and the perfect plan. She wants to insult me well I'm going to teach her a lesson to never insult my music ever again, I'm going to show her what a creativity song was like and it was perfect.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend" I sang softly writing my song down as it started to come to me.

* * *

Hey my friend thought of this fic while she was listening to music, but since she didn't want to put it on her page she is using mine. Hope you enjoy her fic. She also told me to say that she is unsure of what you think and if it should be longer or just a two part fic xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later after writing my new song it was time for the concert. I haven't sung the song to my band yet I just gave them the music without lyrics and had them practice them. Whenever we were in the recording studio I would just fix parts like the speed and how the music stops but that is all I am giving them. They will have to find out the same time as the rest of my fans what the song is about.

I was in my changing room getting ready for my show to beginning. I was wearing a blue top with my name written across the front and blue and black checkered hot pants with lace tights and black sneakers. Someone knocked on my changing room door and stuck their head in. I saw that it was my hairdresser and makeup artist, Stacy.

"Come in, Stacy." She walked in and started to get every set up to start on my hair and makeup. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror watching as Stacy started to do my hair.

"So . . . Stephanie, this new song of yours what is it about?"

"Not telling. I'm the only one that knows the song. I gave the guys the music but no lyrics. Wait, did they ask you to ask me?" I said looking at Stacy in the mirror. We were really good friends and would tell each other everything, she's like my best friend.

"Maybe" Stacy trying to hold her smile.

"Stacy" I whined

"Stephanie" She whined mocking me.

"I can't believe that you are helping them try and get my song"

"Well, it wasn't easy for me to say no" Stacy said doing the last part of my hair.

"And why not?" I asked as I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Your band is full of hot men that work out and don't wear tops until they go on stage. I was distracted by all the muscles." Stacy said smiling moving onto my makeup.

"Oh My God Stacy you can't flirt with my band. They are professional leave them alone"

"Well next time hire old women. And not hot twenty three year old men that have amazing bodies" Stacy laughed.

"Maybe I will, then I don't have to worry about you flirting with them." I said

"You are all done and ready for your concert."

"Thank you" I said hugging her

"So about the song, I don't get any clues?"

"Okay I can give you one" Stacy clapped and looked really excited, "it's a fast song."

"That's all, I know that. The guys told me" Stacy whined.

"Fine! It's going to be fun to perform." I walked off to go and get my band and get ready for the show to begin. I walked up to their dressing room and knocked on their door.

"Guys we have to go and get ready now. The shows about to begin" I said walking into the room.

"Cool, did Stacy happen to talk to you?" Randy asked

"Yes she did actually, I want you to stop flirting with her to get her to ask me something" I said cheekily

"It wasn't flirting, I was being very nice" Paul said cockily

"Well stop it. Now let's go" I said. I walked out of the dressing rooms with them following me to the entrance to the front of the stage. I turned around about to ask them a question when I saw Abby standing there with her arms wrapped around Paul's neck. He leaned down and kissed her. I don't know what happened after that since I turned around took my microphone out of the stage director's hand. I love my microphone, it was bedazzled in light pink jewels and had 'Steph' written in dark pink jewels.

"Lights are going on in five, so band start making your way to the stage" the stage director said. My band nodded and started to make their way onto the stage. While they were on the stage Abby walked up to me.

"Have a good show" Abby said. I have a feeling she didn't mean it at all, though I really didn't give a crap. I was going to enjoy singing my new song especially since no one knew the song.

"Thanks, why don't you stay here and watch from here" I said only because i wanted to be able to see her face straight after the concert.

"Stephanie you are on" I nodded and watched as the lights started to turn on and the fans started to cheer. Then Paul gave me my start.

"Are you ready?" Paul shouted into his microphone, I could hear the screams get louder, "so are we, now let's get really loud and it will bring out the person you want to see"

I started to walk up the stairs as the scream got even louder when Paul said that.

"Wow that's loud, now she definitely has to come out. Let's make some noise for STEPHANIE" Paul shouted my name into the microphone and I walked on the stage and a massive chorus of screams. Paul played the first note of a song and I started to sing.

* * *

Two hours later it was coming to the end of the concert. That's when I knew I was about to play my new song. I always write a new song that hasn't been heard before to play at the end of my concerts and play it throughout one of my tours and I repeat it each time for every tour. I walked to the top of the stage and stood next to Randy and started to talk.

"Are you having a good time?" I asked. They screamed and I smiled, I rested my arm on Randy's shoulder.

"We are to. But it is coming to an end, so what's better than finishing an amazing show by playing a new song?" Everyone screamed even louder.

"This song is so special that no one has heard. Not even my band, right Randy?" I out the microphone in front of Randy.

"Right, we even tried to get people to get it out of her. She just gave as the music without lyrics, so we are just as excited as you guys" Randy cheered. I smiled and started to make my way down to the middle of the stage.

"There's no point in waiting anymore, let's play the new song. Shawn hit it" I shout.

Shawn started to play the song and I smiled as I started to sing straight away.

[Chorus]

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
__I don't like your girlfriend!  
__No way! No way!  
__I think you need a new one  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
__I could be your girlfriend  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
__I know that you like me  
__No way! No way!  
__I know it's not a secret  
__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
__I want to be your girlfriend_

I walk over to Paul and put my hand on his shoulder as he was playing and started to sing to him.

[Verse 1]

_You're so fine  
__I want you mine  
__You're so delicious  
__I think about you all the time  
__You're so addictive  
__Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
__Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
__And Hell Yeah  
__I'm the mother fucking princess  
__I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

[Bridge:]

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I moved away from Paul and go to the front of the stage and stand in front of my fans. I touch some of their hands and then went into the chorus.

[Chorus:]

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

I walk to the mic stand and put my microphone in and started to dance with the mic stand to the words.

[Verse 2]

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

[Bridge]

_She's like so whatever_  
_You could do so much better_  
_I think we should get together now_  
_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I point to Paul and signalled to him to join me. He started to make his way over to me as I continued to sing.

[Chorus]

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_

By the time Paul got to me, I was at my favourite part of the song. Mainly because I was making fun of Abby during it. I took the mic of the stand and put my arm around Paul's waist.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

___In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_There's no other_  
_So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_She's so stupid_  
_What the hell were you thinking?!_

I looked at Paul and saw that he was smiling at me brightly. I think he realised who the song was about. I looked at the entrance to the stage and saw the infuriated she was. I turned away from her and focused on my fans as confetti started to fall.

[Chorus]

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey!_

___Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_No way! No way!_  
_I think you need a new one_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I could be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I know that you like me_  
_No way! No way!_  
_You know it's not a secret_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_I want to be your girlfriend_  
_No way! No way!_  
_Hey! Hey!_

When the song finished the pyro went off and I was standing at the front of the stage posing next to Paul, Randy and Chris who joined us near the end of the song. I smiled as I heard the fans cheering.

"Thank you for a great show. You guys were amazing. Let's thank my band. Shawn on drums, Randy on bass and the two guitarist Paul and Chris. Goodbye everyone" I started to make my way to the backstage area. As I was walking down the stairs I handed my microphone to the stage director and started to walk towards my dressing room but I never got that far since everyone came up to me.

"Stephanie, that song was amazing." Shawn said hugging me, "I already knew the music was good but the lyrics made the song better."

"Thanks Shawn, it just came to me" I smiled as I hugged Randy and Chris. I looked over at Paul and Abby and they both had different expressions, "what did you two think of the song?"

"You are a fucking bitch" Abby said

"I loved it" Paul said smiling at me. I smiled back and looked back at Abby.

"What do you mean you love it? It was about us" Abby shouted looked at Paul angry.

"I know, that's why I loved it" Paul moved away from Abby and came to stand next to me, "I think we should break up"

I looked up at the ceiling and around everywhere else expect for Abby, I looked at Shawn, Chris and Randy at a point and saw that they were trying to avoid the situation as well.

"You bitch. You just stole my boyfriend" I looked back at Abby, furious that she called me a bitch. All I did was write a song that had creativity.

"Calling me a bitch really? All I did was write a song that has creativity since the rest of my songs don't have it but calling me a bitch. I'll show you what a bitch is" I went to launch at Abby but someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked and saw that it was Paul, I began to kick my legs trying to kick Abby.

"No you don't we are leaving, guys get her legs we are carrying her to the dressing room" The guys grabbed my legs and stopped me kicking as they started to make their way towards my dressing room. Once we got there they chucked me on the couch and locked the door.

"Why did you just do that? I was about to show her how much of a bitch I could" I said sitting up looking at my band.

"Like we were going to let you do that now get changed cause we are leaving" Paul said sitting on the couch. I looked at him like he was crazy. There were a few things that he did wrong, one he sat down like he was staying while I was getting, two he was bossing me around and three he was protecting his _ex_-girlfriend.

"You are in my dressing room. Get out" I said pointing to the door, but groaned when they all joined Paul on the couch, "why are you sitting down?"

"We're not leaving, Abby is out there and we need to make sure you are okay"

"I'll be fine" when none of them moved I realised that they staying, "you're not going are you?"

"Nope" they all said. I sighed and went over to my bags and got out sweatpants and a tshirt and went to the bathroom to get changed.

I walked out of the bathroom minutes later ready to leave when I saw them sleeping on the couch. I wasn't gone for that long was I? I walk up to them and shout, "get up!"

"We're up"

"What took you so long?" Paul asked rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't for *that* long" I said

"You was gone for twenty minutes" Randy said. I looked at him shocked when he said twenty minutes

"Exactly twenty minutes I was barely gone"

"It takes us five minutes to get changed" Shawn said standing up and walking towards the door.

"You don't have much to change out of." I reasoned. I followed Shawn out of the door as we started to make our way to the tour bus.

"Well it still doesn't take twenty minutes" We walked out of the arena and was met by hundreds of screaming fans. I walked up to the barrier and did some autographs and took some pictures.

"Stephanie we have to go" Paul shouted from the bus. I nodded and did one more autograph and walked to my tour bus. I saw Randy and Chris playing on the xbox sitting on the couch, Shawn was laying on the other couch watching TV with Paul.

I went to walk past them and go to my room but Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay back onto his chest. It was normal for us to sit like this, even when he was with his girlfriend. So when I sat down on his lap no one said anything about it since they see it all the time.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked whispering

"I was going to my room, but I guess that isn't happening" I whispered back turning my head to look at Paul

"Nope, you are staying here until we go to bed." Paul said tightening his grip around my waist so I couldn't get away from him.

"But I'm tired. I just did a two hour show, a shouting match with Abby and I have been wake since God knows what time"

"So have we, now let's continue to watch this movie and then you might be able to go to bed" I nodded and leaned back into Paul and watched the movie with him and Shawn. An hour later I fell asleep sitting on Paul's lap watching the movie. I tried to stay wake too but it wasn't working. I woke up for a bit because Paul was moving a lot but he was just carrying me to my room. He put me on my bed and put the covers over me. Then I heard him whisper.

"Night Steph" Then thing that happened next came as a shock, he kissed me . . . on my lips. It was like a really small peck that could've been mistaken for anything but I wasn't mistaken. He just kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day when I heard screaming and shouting. I jumped out of my bed and ran into the main part of the bus. I saw Paul on the couch sitting next to Shawn and Randy with Chris sitting next Shawn looking at someone. I walk further into the room and saw Abby standing there shouting on the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" I shouted at her, "I am trying to sleep, how did you get on my bus?"

"It doesn't matter how I got on the bus. The question is why are _you _writing a song about _my _boyfriend?"

"Ex" Paul said quickly. I glared at him; it was not the time to get specific in whether he was an ex or not.

"I write songs for a living, I had to write a song and it just happened to be that one. It wasn't about Paul, I just made it up"

"Then why on earth was you dancing with him?"

"I dance with my band members so what? I always do at each concert. You are just to focused on lover boy here . . ." I was interrupted by Paul trying to defend himself.

"Hey! I'm right here" Paul was really starting to annoy me. He just doesn't know when to shut his mouth.

"Paul shut up. Abby, get the fuck off of my bus or I am calling the police" Abby shook her head and sat down on the couch opposite Paul, Randy, Shawn and Chris.

I walked back into my room and picked up my phone. I walked back into the room and waved my phone around, "I'll give you one last chance."

"They won't believe you. You're just a wannabe nineteen year old pop star" Abby said. This girl was walking on thin ice. She doesn't know her manners. I see Randy, Paul, Shawn and Chris run off the bus outside. That's when I realised we were stopped, but I don't know where. I walked towards Abby and slapped her.

"Get the fuck off my bus. You don't know me, I've been singing my whole life, I made more money than you have your whole life just this year and it is only June. You are twenty one and you are jealous of a nineteen year old. You need to get a life, you have no respect, you make fun of the music that I make but the one song I did by _myself _I am your enemy because you think I wrote it about your precious boyfriend" I shouted at her.

"You _did _write it about Paul. You have always liked him, just because you couldn't have him you just had to take him"

"Oh please he was going to leave you anyways. You were acting like a fucking bitch that followed him everywhere he goes. I mean seriously don't you have a job or family or anything? Everywhere I turn you are there, even after Paul broke up with you, you are right here shouting at my band and waking me up"

"If you just admit that the song was about Paul then I will leave"

"That's it, all I have to do it admit that it was about Paul?" Abby nodded, "The song _is _about Paul"

"I knew it you fucking bitch" Abby launched herself at me and I fell and hit my head on the side of the table and I blacked out.

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in a hospital bed with a killing head. I looked around the room and saw that it was empty. I was wondering how I got there. I could only remember parts of it. I was sleeping, and then woke up to loud noise then I saw Abby launching at me and then I blacked out. I heard someone open up the door and saw Paul walking into the room eating a hamburger.

"Sup Steph" Paul said nodding his head at me. I smiled at him as I started to sit up.

"Hey, how long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half. How are you feeling?"

"Good, what happened?"

"Abby, pushed up and you hit your head on the table. Don't worry there wasn't any blood or anything, just a small bump on your head." Paul said, he sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"That's good, where's everyone else?"

"Sleeping on the bus, this has been a long two days"

"What time is it?"

"10am" Paul said taking another bite of his burger. I looked at him like he was crazy, who has a burger at ten in the morning?

"Why are you having a burger at ten?"

"I was hungry and I really wanted to eat a burger"

I shook my head as I watched him eat the burger. Then I remembered the conversation that I had with Abby before I blacked out, "Paul the song I wrote . . ."

"Was about my relationship with Abby, I know. You wrote it right after Abby called your music simple and uncreative. I loved it for a reason ya know"

"Last night, we were watching the movie I fell asleep what happened?"

"Well, me and Shawn joined Randy and Chris on the xbox for a while then carried you to bed. I saw that you were waking from me moving you around." Paul stood up and leaned on the side of my bed and looked me in the eyes, our faces were really close I could feel his breath on my face, "so I did something that I've to do for a long time but couldn't because I was dating Abby, but because I broke up with her I did this"

Paul leaned down and kissed me softly, he pulled away seconds later and smiled. I smiled back at him, looking at him in the eye.

"I kissed you. I know you like me, I also like you. I don't want to go out yet though"

"Because you just broke up with Abby?" I asked. Paul nodded his head and I sighed. It just had to be Abby, she always had a way of ruining things but I kind of understood they just broke up because of me so us waiting would make sense.

"Yes and no. I want to wait a bit just a few weeks probably a month. That way it doesn't look odd" I nodded and just lay back on my bed. I was about to ask Paul another question when the doctor walked into my room.

"Miss McMahon, nice to see you are up again. You don't have anything serious with you. So you are free to leave." I shrugged my shoulders and got off of the bed.

"She has a concert tomorrow will she be fine?" Paul asked. I looked at the doctor wanting to know the question to that also.

"Yes, she should be perfectly fine but I suggest that you only do this concert and don't sing or perform for the rest of the week and wait until your next concert. If you start to get a headache or something take some painkillers and it should go away minutes later"

"Thank you" I said. I took hold of Paul's hand and walked out of the room to go back to the bus.

"Steph are you alright?" Shawn asked seeing me walk onto the bus.

"Yep, I will be." I said sitting down next to Randy

"Cool we are sorry for running out but when someone calls you a 'wannabe' you kinda turn into someone else." It's happened before and wasn't the best scene, they didn't know how was able to break someone's nose at the age of fourteen but they learned a very vauble lesson. Never in a million years call me a wannabe pop star.

"I know, but I'm fine. What happened to Abby anyways?"

"God knows, she sprinted out of the bus and ran. We walked back onto the bus and found you on the floor." Chris said looking at me. I was kinda scared since Abby was still out there but I know I have my band with me to protect me.

"Did anything happen when I was out?" I asked, being out for a day and a half can make you miss out on a few things especially with my busy schedule.

"Yes, you have an interview on the Conan O'Brien show after tomorrow's concert" Paul said looking at his phone.

"Okay, I'm not performing, right?" I remembered what the doctor said, and I didn't want to risk a chance of hurting myself or something like that.

"No just an interview. To promote the rest of your tour and your new album" I nodded and smiled

"I'm going to take a rest; I want to rest for the tomorrow's concert" They all nodded and I walked out of the room not before hugging each of them.

"Okay, have a nice rest" Chris said

I smiled at my band and went to my bed. I was thinking over what the doctor said, what happened between me and Paul. I couldn't believe Paul admitted to liking me, but I had to wait awhile since he didn't want to rush into another relationship right after he _just_ broke up with Abby. At least I knew had a chance with him now, I just had to wait for the right time for us to start dating.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie POV

The next day we were at the arena getting ready for my next concert, I've been on stage practising my dance routine for the past hour with the rest of the dancers and we all were getting frustrated after awhile because I was messing up constantly with everything of my mind. So the choreographer just told us to stop and try again when I was in my clothes for the concert and I was fully ready for it. I walked off to go into dressing room so that I could get ready and make sure that I was ready for the concert. When I walked into my dressing room I saw Paul sitting on the couch playing with his phone.

"You have your own dressing room, why are you in mine?"

"I wanted to see if you was okay" Paul said, sometimes he was the sweetest guy ever.

"I'm fine, all the things on my mind are making me mess up the routine" I sighed and walked over the vanity table and put my phone on it and I turned to faced Paul.

"Come here" Paul held out his hand and I walked over to him and sat down next to him, "forget what happened this morning, just focus on your concert and the thousands of fans that have paid to see you do well and not mess up"

"That doesn't sound as helpful as you might think you know that right" I said, Paul shrugged his shoulders not caring at all. Truth be told what he cares about is that he is saying something that might be helpful in his mind but doesn't help someone else.

"Who cares? I sort of helped, if anything maybe this helps" Paul leaned closer and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"That helps a bit" I smiled and nodded

"I guess I will have to help more" Paul smiled at me and kissed me again. We were kissing on the couch for about ten minutes but it felt like forever when Stacy walked in and stopped it.

"Steph, you ready for your..." Paul and I broke apart and turned around and looked at Stacy who looked surprised, "Sorry, I'll come back later"

"Don't worry I need to tune my guitar. I'll see you two later" Paul got up off of the couch and walked out of the room leaving me with Stacy who I know is going to ask me question about what was going on. I walked over to my vanity table and sat down in the chair getting ready for Stacy to start on my hair and makeup.

"Can you just get it out please?" I asked when Stacy still hadn't said anything about what happened between Paul and I.

"Get what out? All I saw was you making out with one of your band members"

"Please just say something about it. I don't like it when you are this quiet, it's weird"

"I can't say anything about what happened. He's hot there's no doubt in that," Stacy stopped doing my hair and turned my chair around so that I was facing her, "but it's just that he has a girlfriend Steph"

"He broke up with her, and told me himself that he has always liked me." I countered which got me a wide eyed Stacy looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me any of that? I can't believe you kept that from me" Stacy said hitting me on my shoulder.

"It all happened so fast that texting you wasn't on my mind but the fact that Paul likes me and he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore"

"Okay, tomorrow you don't have a concert or interview so we are going to have a girls day and you will tell me about everything that has happened" Stacy said. I nodded because I really needed to tell someone about everything and that is the downside of having a bunch of boys as your band because you can talk to them about guys.

"Deal," Stacy smiled at me before turning my chair back around so that I was facing the mirror and she continued to finish my hair before going onto my makeup.

Right after my concert we was racing over to the Conan O'Brien studios to get there in time for my interview. The second that my tour bus pulled up outside of the Conan O'Brien studios we was in the biggest rush to get inside because we were really late, my concert finished later than expected and that delayed the time for us to get to the studios but when we did get there we all ran off the bus and headed straight for the studio doors but I kept stopping because some fans were grabbing and holding onto my arms and it was getting annoying at some points because they know I'm in a rush. When we finally got inside the stage manager ran up to me and started to talk really fast.

"Stephanie come with me to get your microphone put on then you have two minutes before going on stage" The stage manager said when I walked through the door.

"Okay" I nodded, but before I left I turned to face my band, "don't break anything, just stand and watch, got it?"

"Yes" the guys said at once. Since I knew that I could sort of trust them I followed the stage manager to get my microphone put on and waited until I got the signal to go on.

Later that night we all pilled onto the bus happy that the day was over and we could go sleep soon. My interview with Conan went well, we talked about random things and the released of my next album and I promoted the rest of my tour. When we got onto the bus everyone except for Paul sat on the couch and watched a movie. It was weird because Paul loved watching late night movies with us after a concert so there was something going on. I turn to Chris who was next to me and I just had to ask him if he knew anything about it.

"Chris, do you know who Paul is talking to?"

"Yeah, it's Abby. They've been talking for about an hour" I nodded to show that I was okay with what he said but truthfully it really hurt. This morning we were in my dressing room messing about and kissing each other but now he's talking to Abby.

When Paul walked back into the main part of the bus I was doing what I could to ignore him because I didn't want to deal with him right now. However, that's not what he thought, he came over to me and pulled me out of my seat and started to walk over to my room at the back of the bus. I turned around to look at him as he shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you" Paul said. The next words that came out of my mouth was something I shouldn't have said because it kind of look like it hurt him a bit.

"Finished talking to Abby already?" I said a bit snarky

"There, right there is the reason that I wanted to talk to you. I'm not dating Abby anymore and you know it" Did I? Did I really know that he wasn't dating Abby anymore? Everything was so confusing when it came to him, he's just making my life harder to live by pulling all of this crap on me and it was beginning to piss me off.

"I don't think I do Paul. This morning we were making out in my dressing room and later you was on the phone to Abby for over an hour. I don't need to get hurt by someone that can't seem to get his life in order. So I'll give you the choice, it's either me or Abby"


End file.
